Naruto Namikaze The Kitsune Sage
by TheKitsuneSage9
Summary: When Naruto is taking the forbidden scroll he finds a scroll with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. After finding out about Kyuubi Naruto doesnt join team seven but instead, Naruto has personal Jonin sensei Anko, Naruto then starts his journey training to be the strongest shinobi in the world. But what happens when Naruto discovers he has the most powerful Bloodline ever.


A\N: hi everyone I'm TheKitsuneSage9 and this is my first fanfiction so please no flames just constructive criticism. Any and all flames will be used to make barbeque. " Barbeque! Give it to me", Choji screams.

" No you can have it later! Now stop interrupting me!", Authorities

Regular speech:Naruto

Thoughts: _Naruto_

Demon talking: **Naruto**

Demon thoughts: _ **Naruto**_

And with out further ado lets jump right in!

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting outside in front of the academy on a swing under a tree feeling depressed. Why you ask because he failed the genin exam… again. All of a sudden Naruto jumped as someone said his name snapping him out if his thoughts. He looked above him and there was Mizuki sensei one of his teachers at the academy. " oh hey sensei", Naruto said in a sad tone

" Naruto I know you really wanted to pass this time so I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" ,Mizuki said. Naruto was shocked no one ever told him secrets since nobody really liked him except gramps hokage, the people at ichiraku and iruka sensei. "what is it Mizuki sensei", Naruto asked excitedly. Mizuki then proceeded to talk about the "extra test" and the forbidden scroll and where he could find it. He also told Naruto where to meet him.

Time skip: eight hours

The sun had long since went down and Naruto had memorized the Anbu's patrolling pattern. He realized that then was a thirty second delay to cover watching a window every 3 minutes. After waiting he made his way into the hokage tower. Mizuki had told him the forbidden scroll was in the hokages personal library.

He successfully navigated there without making a sound as he was about to turn the door nob to enter a very tired certain hokage had been leaving the office spotting Naruto said, "Naruto what are you doing here this late at night?" Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto now slightly panicking had no choice but to use his sexy jutsu to knock out the old pervert.

"Orioke no jutsu" he called out. And transformed into a nude girl surrounded by clouds with a blond pony tail and whisker marks on her cheeks.

The old hokage being as perverted as he was skyrocketed down the hallway with a major nose bleed causing him to faint.

Naruto then proceeded to go into the library and find the scroll. A few minutes later he found it. As he turned to leave something caught his eye a scroll with a small red spiral on the end.

Peaking Naruto's interest on why the same symbol was on his clothes picked up the scroll thinking it was his ( which it was ) and left not knowing it was the Uzumaki clan symbol.

Time skip: unknown

Location secret hideout in the woods

Naruto had opened the scroll to learn a jutsu like Mizuki instructed him to do.

Immediately becoming frustrated seeing as the first jutsu was the multi shadow clone jutsu. _Ugh this is my worst jutsu!_

Naruto mentally cursed and was going to look for a different jutsu when something in the description caught his eye.

It said that this jutsu creates a solid clone not an illusion. It also said that everything the clone learns the user learns after the clone dispels increasing training tenfold. Also making it a great information gathering technique by scouting unknown territory and still being safe.

Naruto thinking it would be useful and extremely effective with training decided to learn it. A few hours later he had mastered it.

At that moment Iruka showed. "Naruto what were you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll!", Iruka scolded him

Naruto being genuinely confused now asked him what he was talking about and proceeded to tell him about what Mizuki told him.

Iruka knew this was bad that Mizuki was using Naruto to steal the scroll. He was also glad he showed up when he did otherwise Iruka was sure Mizuki would've killed Naruto and ran away with the scroll.

All of a sudden a dozen or so kunai came out of nowhere. "Naruto look out!" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto out of the way getting hit by several kunai. They both looked up to a tree where Mizuki was standing with hate in his eyes. "Iruka sensei what's going on" asked Naruto.

Iruka now fully aware of the situation knew he couldn't win with having to protect Naruto and fight Mizuki at the same time. "Naruto you need to run don't let Mizuki get you if I lose this fight!", Iruka yelled to Naruto

"But sensei I can't leave you!" Naruto said back. It was at that moment Mizuki had listened enough and decided to act

"Naruto do you know why the whole village despises you! It's because the nine tailed fox didn't die it was sealed inside of a newborn child and that child was you! You are the nine tailed fox you little demon!",Mizuki yelled in anger

Taking a huge shuriken off his back throwing it at Naruto. Naruto was still too shocked to move though after hearing this.

Iruka saw Naruto's frozen state and knew he had to move. He ran to Naruto pushing him down getting hit by the huge shuriken in the back.

"Naruto I understand how you feel I was orphaned the as a kid a no one payed attention to me so I did stupid things for it, I should've been there for you more but I wasn't and I will be now Naruto u need to run, I won't let him hurt you but you need to go and tell the hokage what happened ok.", Iruka said coughing up blood with tears in his eyes knowing this would be the last time he ever saw his favorite student and little brother of sorts.

"But sensei I…", Naruto tried to protest but was interrupted by Iruka "GO NARUTO!"

At this Naruto turned and ran and Mizuki set to find him telling Iruka he would be back to finish him.

Time skip: five minutes

Location:Konoha's forest

Naruto was running through the trees as fast as he could when Iruka showed up. "Naruto Mizuki is coming give me the scroll it will be safer.", the imposter said Naruto then proceeded to head but Mizuki in the stomach knock the wind out of him as he fell to the forest floor.

Naruto jumped down too leaning against a tree out of breath "how did you know it was me and not Iruka.", Mizuki asked dispelling his henge.

"Because I'm Iruka", the now revealed Iruka said dispelling his henge. "Why would you help him Iruka he's a demon. A stupid beast, he will destroy anything and everything he can!", Mizuki said angrily.

"Your right that is how beasts are…",Iruka started to speak. Naruto behind a tree hearing it all now thinking

 _So it's true Iruka really does think I'm a beast, some kind of freak._

"… But that's not how Naruto is, Naruto is no demon, he's the leaf villages very own number one knucklehead unpredictable hyper active ninja. So your wrong Naruto is far from that.," Iruka said

"You disgust me Iruka I was gonna leave you for later but I've changed my mind.", Mizuki said as he took out a kunai and approached Iruka as he came within ten feet he was suddenly knocked back as Naruto came out of nowhere and kicked him in the chest sending Mizuki stumbling backwards.

"If you ever lay a hand on him I'll kill you", Naruto said glaring at Mizuki.

"Big words for a demon brat", Mizuki said sneering at Naruto.

"I'm no demon, and I'm not kyuubi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. And I'm gonna kick your sorry ass for hurting one of my precious people.", said a confident but angry Naruto.

Mizuki couldn't believe his ears this boy not even a Genin yet an academy student was gonna take on him a Chunin.

"Bring it on demon I'll send you to oblivion", sneered Mizuki.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!",Naruto called out. All of a sudden an unhealthy amount of Naruto's appeared making Mizuki literally crap his pants. Like there was an explosion of crap. Like Naruto was surprised his pants didn't fly off from the amount of shit just going everywhere.

Mizuki trying to not seem so scared confidently said "Bring it on demon!".

"How dare you the trick me into stealing that scroll hurt Iruka sensei and call me a demon, it's payback time!", the real Naruto said.

Iruka who was witnessing the scene couldn't be more proud of Naruto.

All of the Narutos cracked there knuckles causing Mizuki to nervously gulp in fear. "Here I come!", they all shouted and trampled Mizuki into the ground chewing him up and spitting him out.

Time skip: Ten minutes

Location: Konoha's forest

"Naruto in proud of you and all but don't you think you could stop beating him to a bloody pulp, you don't wanna kill him do you?",Iruka asked.

Naruto realized he was right seeing as Mizuki was a bag of flesh and broken bones in a puddle of blood.

"Alright I guess he's had enough.", Naruto said dispelling the clones and smiling at the memories he received.

"Naruto I want you to have this head band seeing as you made a lot of clones and solid at that you pass the graduation exam. Congratulations Naruto you are now a genin.", Iruka said. Naruto was thrilled to say the least and gave Iruka a hug that could kill a bear.

"Alright let's head back to Konoha.", Iruka said as Naruto made a few clones to drag back the sad sack of brokenness that was now Mizuki.

Time skip: unknown

Location: hokages office

After explaining the situation to the hokage (even though he saw it all on the crystal ball he had, and was surprised Naruto had overcome that obstacle instead of crumbling in defeat), Iruka left leaving Naruto and the old hokage alone.

"Naruto the teams have already been made so I'll assign you a personal sensei, in fact they requested to be your sensei specifically.", the hokage told him

"Really wow cool somebody wants to train me specially that's awesome!", Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"but I have a question gramps why did the Yondaime seal the kyuubi inside of me?",Naruto asked more seriously.

" you see Naruto only a pure soul could hold the evil spirit of the kyuubi and what is more pure than a newborn baby.", the sandaime said slightly disappointed he could tell Naruto the whole truth.

"I have another question.",Naruto said.

"Naruto is this about your parents cause if it is I can't tell you much until you are stronger.",the old perverted hokage said.

"Ok, but did they love me and would they be proud of me?", Naruto asked uncertain what the answer would be.

"Naruto I could honestly say that's have never seen such kind and caring mom was constantly talking about how she would teach you how to walk and to read and write and other stuff like that. Your dad was always talking about how he would make you the best shinobi that all of the elemental nations have ever seen. They were proud of you then and I'm sure they would be proud of you now and in the future too. I know I am very proud of you.", the sandaime said smiling very big and warmly.

This made Naruto extremely happy he was beaming with a huge smile that would put the sun to shame.

"Alright I've decided that I will make my parents proud by becoming the best shinobi in all the elemental nations and then I'm gonna become hokage and take your job gramps.", Naruto said to the old hokage.

"Naruto I will tell you, you will have have to work very hard and train even harder to become hokage are you willing to do this?", the old hokage said to Naruto who had a look of pure determination in his eyes and Sarutobi swore he could see fire burning in them if he looked deep enough proud that this boy had the will of fire burning within him.

"You bet gramps!", Naruto said confidently.

"Very well Naruto since you are willing to go all the way when you need help don't hesitate to ask. You know you're always welcome here. And for your actions tonight I'm gonna give you an A rank pay for stopping a traitor stronger than you from stealing a very important document and using and mastering an A rank jutsu, just please don't teach anybody that jutsu, because it's a forbidden jutsu for a reason.", the old hokage said smiling as he handed him his pay for the mission.

Naruto was estatic with his pay. An A rank mission was a lot and I mean a lot … Well for him. But still he was so happy thinking about the things he could buy with this amount of money. Just thinking about the amount of ramen he could buy but he focused on more important things like ninja gear and tools.

After asking the old man to go shopping with him I the morning after explaining how otherwise he would be sold things that were no good or be over charged.

The old fire shadow was not very happy to hear about this and asked how long it had been happening and Naruto replied a really long time.

"Naruto why would you not tell me this has been happening.", asked the old kage

Naruto then replied saying that he didn't want to cause trouble.

"Naruto this is the type of thing I try to avoid for you so next time tell me if something like this happens.", the sandaime said.

"Ok then what time can you go shopping with me?", Naruto asked him

After planning to go at 10 am tomorrow and planning to meet his sensei soon Naruto left the office

End chapter 1

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this story I took a long time to make sure nothing was wrong if u spot mistakes please pm me to help make the story better if u have any ideas pm as well anyway until chapter 2 this has been the introduction to the kitsune sage thanks for reading bye.


End file.
